Plunger
- Move |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming John Kennedy Music Dave Cowen |menu= |game= |special= }} Plunger is an action-puzzle game released on January 22, 2013. The player controls Plunger, a robot with long arms that has to reach the finish lines of each level while avoiding enemies. The game is the thirteenth Nitrome Touchy compatible game. ---- Controls Up and down arrow keys - move vertically Left and right arrow keys - move horizontally Levels There are twenty four levels. In each one, the player must go around an area resembling a temple, and connect nodes in lines with their rope in order to make them golden. Level 1 File:Plunger_1.png|Level 1 Level 2 File:Plunger_2.png|Level 2 Level 3 File:Plunger_3.png|Level 3 Level 4 File:Plunger_4.png|Level 4 Level 5 File:Plunger_5.png|Level 5 Level 6 File:Plunger_6.png|Level 6 Level 7 File:Plunger_7.png|Level 7 Level 8 File:Plunger_8.png|Level 8 Level 9 File:Plunger_9.png|Level 9 Level 10 File:Plunger_10.png|Level 10 Level 11 File:Plunger_11.png|Level 11 Level 12 File:Plunger_12.png|Level 12 Level 13 File:Plunger_13.png|Level 13 Level 14 File:Plunger_14.png|Level 14 Level 15 File:Plunger_15.png|Level 15 Level 16 File:Plunger_16.png|Level 16 Level 17 File:Plunger_17.png|Level 17 Level 18 File:Plunger_18.png|Level 18 Level 19 File:Plunger_19.png|Level 19 Level 20 File:Plunger_20.png|Level 20 Level 21 File:Plunger_21.png|Level 21 Level 22 File:Plunger_22.png|Level 22 Level 23 File:Plunger_23.png|Level 23 Level 24 File:Plunger_24.png|Level 24 Ending Enemies *Brick birds- these enemies fly up and down or left and right. When they come in contact with plunger's rope, they will go on it and move toward plunger. if they make contact will they kill plunger *Brick monsters - these enemies will walk around clinging walls, and when they come in contact with plunger's rope, they will move toward it (like the brick birds, but they move slower) and if they come in contact they will kill plunger Interactive objects *Power pills - when contact is made, it turns the player and their ropes invincible, but only for a short time. Additionally, plunger's ropes move faster. *Lasers - when the player puts their ropes on laser they can kill enemies. Plunger, however, can still be killed Glitch *There is a glitch in Plunger that causes brick monsters to rotate in the air and not move. They will begin to move again when a rope touches them. Nitrome Touchy version Plunger In order to control the plunger using Nitrome Touchy, the player must tap their smartphone on any side (top, bottom, left, right), and the plunger will slide towards that direction. In order to create a rope in a new direction, opposite from the direction of the current rope, the player must tap in that direction. For example, if the rope is horizontal, the player must tap the top or bottom of their smartphone to make a vertical rope. From there, the player can create ropes and slide around the level, completing it the same way they would as with a mouse. Plunger Game.png|The Plunger game in the application Plunger Titlescreen.png|The titlescreen Plunger Level Select.png|The level select screen Plunger Horizontal.png|The plunger with a horizontal rope Plunger Facing Left.png|The plunger sliding left Plunger Facing Right.png|The plunger sliding right Plunger Vertical.png|The plunger with a vertical rope Plunger Vertical Facing Up.png|The plunger sliding up Plunger Vertical Facing Down.png|The plunger sliding down Plunger Facing Up.png|The plunger facing up Plunger Middle Upper.png|The plunger in the middle (occurs when the player is in the middle of changing rope direction) Plunger Middle.png|The plunger in the middle (occurs when the player is in the middle of changing rope direction) Plunger Level Failed.png|The level failed screen Plunger Level Complete.png|The level complete screen Plunger Submit Score.png|The submit score screen Plunger Scores.png|The scores screen Plunger Help Moving.png|The help screen for how to move Plunger Help Completing Level.png|The help screen for how to complete the level Plunger Help Nodes.png|The help screen for nodes Plunger Help Unlocking Doors.png|The help screen for unlocking doors Plunger Help Keys.png|The help screen for keys Plunger Help Power Pill.png|The help screen for the power pill Plunger Credits.png|The credits Trivia *All the game's style (character, enemies, environment) could resemble Lego bricks. **Notably, the plunger's head resembles the head of a Lego minifigure. *If the Flash version of Plunger is completed, the ending image that is displayed is a .jpg, while the Nitrome Touchy ending displayed is a .png. Category:Plunger Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2013 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Miniclip games